


【TK】你不是我小媽

by Domotowasabi



Category: KinKi Kids (Band), TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domotowasabi/pseuds/Domotowasabi
Summary: 巧克力味Alpha 堂本剛 X 草莓味Omega 堂本光一小媽文學，首次嘗試ABO跟小媽，慎入不適請退出謝謝。
Kudos: 1





	【TK】你不是我小媽

北國著名的水之教堂前，兩位新人正莊重的許下誓言。

被邀請來的除了親人外，都是堂本家的至交，人人都說這對新人是天造地設一雙人，聽在堂本剛耳裡特別刺耳。

當你在25歲時，被父親通知即將續弦且對象還是跟自己同齡，甚至不是beta，是個Omega的時候，該做什麼反應？

「恭喜啊，辛苦這麼多年孩子也大了，終於決定找個對象照顧自己啦～」

儀式結束後，他們來到宴會廳用餐。  
圍繞在父親身邊的親友無一不是這麼對著父親說的，好像對於父親來說，自己的存在像是累贅般，堂本剛更加用力咬碎含在嘴裡的冰塊，像是發出反抗聲響。

另外還有一點也是堂本剛忍受不了的，就是親友擅自想像自己母親的評論。

「紀之，你太太肯定早就希望有個人能在身邊照料你的～」

不，母親才不會如此希望。  
堂本剛內心十分肯定，但面對錯綜複雜的家族關係與商場人脈，他都裝作沒聽見這些話語，即使是當面說給他聽，他也配合的掛著營業式微笑回應：「母親很愛父親，肯定捨不得父親辛苦。」

所以當婚禮結束後，堂本剛扶著被灌酒醉的父親回房時，正好碰見洗好澡穿著浴袍的人從浴室走出來時，他決定給他來個下馬威。  
\--  
「我先把醜話說在前頭，我是不可能叫你一聲媽的。」將父親安置在床上後，堂本剛冷著臉對著跟在自己身後要送自己出去的人說。

「沒關係…我們歲數差不多，你也可以直接叫我光一…」

「呵，別以為我不知道你存什麼心思，」走出臥室，站在小客廳明亮燈光下，堂本剛第一次如此近距離看見光一，洗完澡白皙的小臉顯得粉嫩、鮮紅的雙唇因不安而被貝齒咬腫，瀏海還掛著幾顆水珠，漆黑的雙眼正溫和的看著自己「如果你以為嫁給我爸就能得到財富，那你就是大錯特錯了。」  
  
「剛…我從來沒有這樣想過…」雖然堂本剛已經很克制了，但面對Alpha生氣時散發出壓迫性的巧克力味信息素，光一本能的想服從，聲音比平時更細小柔軟。  
「少用你們Omega那套來對付我，像你們這種招數我見多了，」越看越來氣，那雙漆黑的眼睛憑什麼浮上水氣，還一副泫然欲泣的模樣。堂本剛伸手掐住光一光潔的下巴，手指略微施力「你最好給我安分守己，否則，我肯定不會放過你。」 

「嗚…」掙脫不了，光一有些難受的握住堂本剛的手腕，卻突然沒了力氣。

看著眼前的人神色有異，朦朧的漆黑雙眼有些失焦，染著紅暈的小臉沁著薄汗、上至耳尖下至脖頸也紅透了，一股香甜的草莓味信息素飄入堂本剛鼻間，堂本剛趕緊鬆開手，卻甩不掉握著自己手腕的光一的手。

「你在做什麼！放開！」

「不…好難受…」

原本預計要給新婚丈夫一個驚喜，婚前就知道丈夫是beta，要使自己受孕比較困難，因此光一提前回到臥室做準備，在浴室裡清洗時加了點催情劑，算準丈夫回房的時間出去。  
沒想到卻碰見攙扶著丈夫回房的繼子堂本剛，他記得堂本剛是Alpha，在初次被丈夫介紹給家人認識時，就曾被堂本剛不自覺釋放出的信息素震懾過；但此時已經在發情邊緣的光一，只能強裝鎮定想迅速將人送出房門，卻沒想到堂本剛會要給自己下馬威。  
Alpha生氣時散發出壓迫性的巧克力味信息素使光一強忍著的理智被瓦解，當下巴被猛然扣住時，那霸道的感覺和指尖傳遞到下巴的熱度，都一一勾起酥麻的快感，身後不自覺的收縮，一股溫熱從身後緩緩溢出。

「快、快放開…」嗜甜的堂本剛自然無法抵擋香甜的草莓味，但眼前是自己瞧不起的小媽，快被越來越濃郁的草莓香氣埋沒理智的堂本剛用力甩了甩頭，試圖對抗AO的本能吸引。

「剛…好難受…」身體似若無骨般倒入堂本剛懷裡，雪白的肌膚像是被發情熱灼傷般發紅發燙，只有被Alpha撫摸時才能得到舒緩。

在失去理智前堂本剛用力咬破舌尖，疼痛跟鐵鏽味使他還能保持清醒，一把橫抱起光一推開門往自己的房間跑。

進房後將完全發情的omega丟到床上，在服從於本能之前，堂本剛曾短暫的後悔為什麼自己要選在那時對小媽下馬威。就因為身邊幾乎都是beta，所以疏於防範了。

「哈啊…哈啊…難受…」

躺在床上的人不停扭動著身體，將黑色的浴袍胡亂拉扯著，白皙的胸口大片露出上面還有幾道被自己手指劃上的紅痕，隨著越來越急促的呼吸而高低起伏的胸膛撩撥著遲遲不動作的堂本剛。

「剛…剛…」

節骨分明的手指怎樣也解不開腰部的蝴蝶結，被發情熱灼燒的omega開始焦慮，無法紓解身後的搔癢空虛、也無法解開腰部的蝴蝶結撫摸高舉的分身，而使自己落入這個境地的Alpha卻站在床邊居高臨下的審視著自己，從他暗沉的圓眸裡看出併發的慾火，但為什麼不過來摸摸我…

「嗚...剛好過分...」抽抽搭搭哭了起來，光一顫抖著嗓音喊著繼子的名字，雙手從蝴蝶結上移到胸膛，安撫起挺立的粉色乳珠，卻只是更添加空虛和慾火。

「你知道自己在做什麼嗎。」暗啞的嗓音響起，使光一全身顫抖、身後一陣緊縮，酥麻快感從腰椎往上蔓延。

堂本剛看著他身體的反應不禁覺得好笑，所謂的情愛在本能之前，都是虛假的。更加燃起想要欺侮眼前秀色可餐的人的念頭。

「想要我摸你嗎？」

「哈啊…想…想…」

下意識張開的雙腿因羞怯又併攏，不一會又因堂本剛帶著薄繭的手掌從腳踝往上撫摸而緩緩往兩側打開，在對上堂本剛目光時又羞怯的咬著下唇將腿闔起，堂本剛的手就被夾在大腿內側，更加肆無忌憚的撫摸往更深處探去。

「打開。」

「嗚嗯～嗯～」

順從的張開雙腿，細緻的大腿內部被來回撫摸著，光一不禁從鼻尖發出好聽的舒服聲，身體本能想往堂本剛更加靠近，卻被突如其來拍了一巴掌。

啪！

「別亂動。」拍在大腿內側的巴掌力道並不大，卻在白皙的肌膚上留下鮮明的印子。對上光一委屈的眼神，堂本剛內心一陣悸動，不由得放軟語氣跟動作，好聲好氣的哄著「乖，待會讓你舒服。」 

「嗯…」

即使在崩潰邊緣卻還能忍耐的住，這就是光一，含著淚接受堂本剛的愛撫，閉上雙眼一手撫弄著胸前，另隻手探向從被扯開的浴袍中高舉的分身，上下套弄著安撫。

「告訴我，那個beta有沒有這樣摸過你？」

耳邊響起低沉嗓音，不時探入的舌尖像是催促他吃下禁忌蘋果的蛇般，蠱惑引誘著。

「不、不要…」一瞬間想起躺在新婚套房裡的丈夫，罪惡感湧上心頭，下一秒又被含住耳尖的人給蠱惑，酥麻快感將罪惡感淹沒。

「他有這樣舔過你嗎？」

「有…」敏感耳朵想閃躲卻再次被含住逗弄。

「有這樣…」漬漬水聲在耳邊放大回響「這樣弄過你嗎？」 

「哈啊～沒、沒有～哈啊～不要～」舌尖不只舔舐著耳廓，還探入耳洞中，使光一更加覺得羞恥，高舉的分身冒出更多晶瑩，卻得不到舒緩。

「拜託、拜託…剛…進來….」

盯著精緻的小臉寫滿欲望潮紅，漆黑的雙眼倒映著自己的臉龐，堂本剛伸手用大拇指摩娑著光一左邊臉上的黑痣，光一乖順的貼著堂本剛的手掌磨蹭，這服從的動作完全滿足Alpha與生俱來的征服欲，堂本剛十分愉悅的吻住那張懇求自己的小嘴，才伸出舌頭便被光一渴望的吸吮著，兩人舌頭交纏發出陣陣聲響，來不及嚥下的津液從嘴角溢出，順著脖頸線條滑落。

堂本剛邊親吻邊將浴泡扯開，雙手覆蓋上粉色乳珠畫圓撫弄，還故意用指尖掐捏著。

「啊──」光一反手抓住床單，發出驚呼，敏感的乳珠被突然掐住輕扯的刺激感使他稍微達到輕微高潮，。

「他也會、這樣對你嗎？」看光一的反應似乎是第一次被這樣欺負。

無法說出完整字句的人只能晃著頭表示不會，蹙著眉像是痛苦又像是享受。

「他也有幫你這樣過嗎？」

語落，高舉的分身突然被納入高溫的口腔中，光一不可置信的睜大雙眼往下看，高高在上的Alpha竟然在幫自己口，加上之前的快感累積，在被吸吮的瞬間沒忍住反弓起身體全數釋放在堂本剛的嘴裡。

「啊──放、放開──啊───」

堂本剛沒有嫌棄的將白濁吞下，混合信息素的草莓味道還有些好吃，吐納時有些白濁從三角小嘴流出，發現時便伸出粉嫩舌尖將流出的白濁舔拭乾淨；才高潮過的分身十分敏感，禁不住堂本剛的刺激又再度硬挺。

「他也有幫你這樣過嗎？」握住再次高舉的分身，堂本剛起身噙著邪魅的笑容，不死心再問一次。

「沒有、沒有、剛…拜託…」被逼上邊緣的omega終於放棄最後一絲羞恥心，雙手放在大腿兩側將腿拉開，身後已經濕淋淋一片，看上去不用擴張就能順利被進入，粉嫩穴口含著晶瑩開合著像是邀請「插進來～剛～」 

看著初次見面時冷漠神情的光一被本能逼得像自己求歡，堂本剛有些不甘心，暗自想著下次要讓他在非發情期也向自己懇求。  
慢條斯理脫去衣服，當掏出Alpha引以為傲的性器時，光一滿是情慾的臉龐露出驚慌神色，畢竟他唯一有過的經驗是現在醉倒在套房裡的beta老公，beta的性器怎麼可能比的過Alpha。

「fufufu～」堂本剛自然知道光一在想甚麼，壞心的用碩大性器磨蹭著他細緻的大腿內側「想被插嗎？」 

「想…」沉默了幾秒，最後還是服從於本能，後穴的搔癢和空虛只想快點被眼前的碩大狠狠填滿。

「自己坐上來。」

在光一張開的腿間坐下，堂本剛順手拾起浴袍的綁帶，纏在手上玩弄；光一吞了口口水後艱難起身，面對著堂本剛扶著他碩大的分身抵住期盼已久的後穴，緩緩坐下。

「啊哈－太深－了啊──」

沒等光一動作完成，堂本剛壞心的往上用力頂弄，直接進入最深處抵在生殖腔口磨蹭。

第一次被插入這麼深處，沒被欺負過的敏感生殖腔口被alpha碩大的性器磨擦著，引起與前列腺被碾壓過的酥麻不同的快感，甬道被碩大填滿的滿足感使omega生理上擁有偌大的滿足，不自覺擺動著腰肢想要更多快感。

「不行喔～新婚之夜還很長呢～嗯～」鼻尖靠近雪白的頸側，嗅聞著散發出濃郁草莓香的腺體，伸出舌頭來回舔弄著，果然引起光一更加劇烈的顫抖，後穴一陣收縮流出更多溫熱液體。

堂本剛拿起浴袍綁帶，確認過材質柔軟不會傷害到人後便將高舉的分身綁住，是為了避免他射精太多次虛脫。

「光一很色呢～」頂弄著稍微張開的生殖腔口，堂本剛含住胸前挺立的粉色乳珠，舌尖打轉含弄邊說著「生殖腔都慢慢打開囉～」 

「不－不要說－啊──」臉皮薄的光一聽見露骨的敘述不禁伸手摀住堂本剛圓潤的臉龐，想要制止他再繼續描述下去。

「他有頂到這裡過嗎？」抓住光一的雙手與自己十指交扣，堂本剛內心湧上的征服感想讓身下的omega對自己全心全意的臣服

「那個bete頂的到這裡嗎？頂的到生殖腔口嗎？」下身更加用力往深處頂撞。

「回答我！」

見光一咬緊下唇不願意回覆，閉上的雙眼睜開後含著淚花，堂本剛就更加想完整的擁有他，不禁使出命令語句，散發出更多巧克力味的信息素想使他臣服。

「沒、沒有...啊───」

得到心滿意足的回答後，堂本剛放開光一雙手，右手環住光一精實腰部，配合挺弄動作加重力道扣住腰部往下壓，碩大性器的傘部擠進生殖腔口，想往更深處的柔嫩闖入；被生殖腔第一次被進入的酸疼與快感襲擊，情慾間載浮載沉的光一感覺到alpha碩大性器往內頂弄的意圖，突然恢復些神智。

「不、不行！剛！不行啊───」

堂本剛有些驚訝的看著從發情熱中恢復神智的光一，任由光一雙手抵在胸口想推開自己，更加惡意的加快往上頂弄的速度，將碩大往生殖腔擠弄，沒被碰觸過的柔嫩敏感的收縮著，帶給彼此無上的快感。

「不…不要啊…剛…」被下身的快感沖刷著，狹長的雙眸落下滴滴淚珠，罪惡感跟背德感混和著快感湧來，使光一不知所措。

「給我好嗎？讓我標記你。」三角小嘴覆蓋在頸部微微凸起的腺體上，用虎牙輕刮著。

「不可以...」別過頭想努力避開，卻使腺體往堂本剛雙唇更加靠近，散發出誘人濃郁草莓香勾引著Alpha將它咬破。

「可是光一的生殖腔不是這麼說的～」努力克制想成結的慾望，堂本剛就是想親耳聽見光一說願意，暗啞的嗓音帶上點鼻音，聽上去有些撒嬌的感覺。

「都為我打開了不是嗎？嗯～」

堂本剛輕咬住光一腺體，下身放慢頂弄速度，碩大依舊在生殖腔內摩娑著，慢下來的動作像是凌遲著彼此般，兩人的肌膚沁出更多薄汗，空氣中香甜草莓味和苦甜巧克力味纏綿著。

「我、我是你小、」

「你不是，我永遠不會那樣稱呼你。」

稍微咬破腺體，濃郁的草莓味混合血珠湧出，像是品嘗草莓汁般想啜飲更多。

「做我的omega好嗎？光一？」

舌尖沾著血珠往光一小巧嘴上送，光一動情的伸出舌頭舔舐，看著堂本剛烏黑的圓眸倒映著滿臉情慾的自己，覺得已經沒有臉面對丈夫了。

「你、你會…好好…對我嗎…」

雖然知道情慾占上風的AO什麼鬼話都說的出口，但光一內心還是希望是被真心對待著，至少這一刻欺騙他也好。

「會！只對你好！只上你！」

深深吻住香甜的小嘴，按住光一後腦勺後將人壓倒在床上，光一雙腿攀上堂本剛的腰間，緊緊夾著。

「啊───哈啊───好舒服───」

柔嫩的生殖腔被猛烈的操弄著，感覺到Alpha碩大的性器將要膨脹成結，光一有些害怕的扭動著腰肢，堂本剛甫在他頸間低喃著

「不要怕我好嗎…」

「剛…叫我…名字…」

「扣醬…扣醬～我的omega」

碩大的性器規律跳動後在生殖腔內成結卡住，長時間的射精帶來的快感使兩人緊緊相擁，堂本剛在成結的瞬間用虎牙咬破光一的腺體，巧克力和草莓完美的融合在一起，被完全標記的光一正享受著絕頂的快感，被束縛的分身也被解開綁帶再次釋放白濁。

堂本剛手指沾著光一釋放的白濁探入喘息的小嘴裡，攪弄著因快感而不自覺舔弄著口腔的舌頭，見光一蹙起眉間、漆黑的雙眸恢復些焦距瞪著自己時，將三角小嘴也覆蓋上，兩人一同舔拭著沾著白濁著手指、彼此交纏。

完成標記後沒多久光一便沉沉睡去，在意識模糊前他聽見堂本剛依附在耳邊說的話：「今天起你就是堂本光一，堂本是我母親這邊的姓，從來都不是那個beta的。」

END


End file.
